This invention relates to data exchange and more specifically to the use of ancillary processors and storage to speed time critical data capture.
Computer systems are a vital part of almost every business. As a result, the preservation of data and the maintaining of data integrity is critical. Moreover, inaccessibility to computer systems due to system failure, system maintenance, or system delays can result in economic losses to those parties involved in transactions requiring the use of the computer systems.
Certain operations, such as the capture of diagnostic and error information or the recording of transaction logs, cause other operations to be suspended or delayed. The problem is worsened where the speed of outboard storage devices fail to match the speed of internal storage devices and processors.
In addition, critical data is at a risk of loss if the capture of such data is not completed prior to an event that precludes data capture. This is exemplified where a system fails or xe2x80x9ccrashesxe2x80x9d prior to the completion of a critical data capture. The chance of such a loss is further heightened where critical data capture is directed to slower outboard storage devices.
The present invention provides for the use of ancillary storage and processors to speed time critical data capture.
The above-stated deficiencies are overcome by a method and system for using ancillary processors and memory speed critical capture. The method includes building a list of memory address ranges associated with a second secondary partition. The memory address ranges are located in central storage memory and contain the data to be captured. The method also includes reading the data from the memory address ranges and writing the data to a portion of memory reserved by a first partition as a capture pool. The capture pool is also located in central storage memory and is not accessible by the secondary partition. The invention also includes a system for using ancillary processors and storage to speed time critical data capture.